Le Renard ou la Renarde qui sait ?
by BlackManga
Summary: Le 10 octobre , Kyubi attaqua le village de Konoha. Les villageois fête la mort de Kyubi et le héros Minato mais se qui ne savent pas c'est que le démon n'est pas mort mais juste disparu. Toute critique est bonne a prendre Note T . Abandonée
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous , je suis nouveau sur ce site donc soyez indulgent .

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1:Commencement**

Depuis plusieurs heures le village de Konoha était attaqué par Kyubi le Yondaime affrontait «Madara» (comme il s'était présenté). Le Yondaime décida de finir le combat avec un _rasengan_ et scella Kyubi dans son fils Naruto Namikaze au péril de sa propre vie, Kyubi hurla de rage et essaya de tuer l'enfant mais ses parent s'interposè scellé, le combat prit fin et Hiruzen prit l'enfant et l'amena à l'hôpital pourvoir s'il n'était pas blessé. Kyubi ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait scellé dans un garçon alors que tout ses anciens hôte était des femme. Fou de rage il prit le contrôle de l'enfant , et partit avec un manteau de chakra rouge du démon renard. Hiruzen et les membres du conseil réfléchissait de quoi faire de l'enfant.

« Nous devons faire de lui une arme , c'est un démon ! »Hurle Danzo

« Non ! C'est un enfant ! Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux Danzo c'est le fils de Minato » Répond Hiruzen

Ils sentirent le chakra de Kyubi.

« _Ce n'est pas possible que le démon sorte déjà du sceau , il vient d'être posé »_ Pense Hiruzen

Naruto possédé par le démon sort par la fenêtre et atterrit sur le sol et se relève grâce au pouvoir du démon. Kyubi dans sa fureur a oublié que son hôte était un bébé , ralenti l'allure en voyant que son hôte était blessé par le manteau de chakra. Il arrive dans un bosquet et un renard apparu.

 _ **«Comment t'appelles-tu ? »**_ demanda KyubI au renard

« _Saku,seigneur_ »

« _**Ecoute-moi petit,va chercher les tiens. Je veux que vou vous occupiez de ce garçon. Ma présence en l'a sevré, mais il a besoin de soin. »**_

 _«Bien seigneur. »_

Le renard partit , Kyubi en profita pour faire sortir sa fureur de son renard revint avec ses compagnons et l'amena dans leur tanière.

Fin du premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plut en attendant faite des review ça me fera plaisir passer un bonne fin de semaine et a la semaine prochaine


	2. Chapter 2

_« pensé»_

 _«_ personne qui parle »

 _ **« pensé des démons »**_

 **« démon qui parle »**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

9 ans plus tard , dans le village caché de Konoha un groupe de marchand a été attaqué par des bandits. Un animal sauvage blond aux yeux azur les a sauvé , les villageois croient que c'est un fantôme qui se cache sous la forme d'un animal pour pas leur faire peur. Le Hokage dans son bureau écoutait attentivement le discourt d'un des marchand, le Hokage le remercia et le congédia.

 _« Je devrai envoyé un groupe de jounins pour voir si c'est un fantôme ou un animal »_

« Kakashi et Hana je vous ai demandé de venir pour savoir ce qui se cache dans la forêt autour du village »

« Que devons nous faire si c'est un animal ? »dit Kakashi

« Vous le ramènerez au village , d'autre question ? »

« Non »répondent les 2 jounins

« Alors allez y »dit le Hokage

Les deux jounins partirent en directement a la porte du village après avoir fait leur sac. Kakashi et Hana marchaient depuis 2 heures sans bruit , puis au bout d'un moment ils entendirent un bruit dans la forêt.

« Séparons nous pour trouver d'où vient le bruit »dit l'Hatake

« Ok, on reste en contact par télépathie »dit la Inuzuka

Dans la forêt , un regard azur les regarda se séparer. Il suivit Hana dans la forêt. Hana sentait que quelqu'un l'observait , puis elle tourna la tête et courut en voyant un regard bleu comme le ciel devant elle.

 _« Kakashi il me poursuit ! »_

 _« J'arrive le plus que je peux »_

Hana courait mais l'« animal » la rattrapait peu à peu , elle se fit immobiliser par une toile de chakra. L'« animal » tel quel le voit maintenant était un enfant et non un animal , les chiens de l'Inuzuka avait peur mais était près à attaquer. Le blond sauta à la gorge des chiens et un combats commença mais finit très vite quand Kakashi attrapa le blond par la peau du coup et que ce dernier se mit en boule sur l'épaule du jounin. Un renard argenté arriva et alla sur l'épaule avec l'enfant et fit de même.

« Il t'aime bien » rit Hana après que Kakashi l'ai libéré

« Mouais » répond Kakashi pas très convaincu

« Rentrons au village maintenant qu'on a trouvé se qu'on cherchait »

Il rentrèrent au village. Kakashi alla au bureau de l'Hokage alors qu'Hana alla à l'hôpital pour l'enfant. Kakashi toqua à la porte.

« Entrer »dit le Hokage « Kakashi vous êtes rentrés , mais ou est Hana ? »

« Elle est à l'hôpital mais c'est compliqué »

« Que c'est il passé ? »dit Iruzen

« Comme je vous l'ai dit c'est compliqué, venez à l'hôpital »

« Allons-y »

Sarutobi c'était juré de ne pas mettre les pieds dans un hôpital depuis l'incident d'i ans. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital en voyant Hana courbé mettant en valeur son fessier ce qui n'échappa au deux hommes qui ce sont mit à saigner du nez. Hana quant à elle , observait quelque chose sous le lit.

« Que regarde tu Hana ? » demande le Sandaime

« Attendez je vais le sortir » répond Hana

Elle sorti un plumeau du lit et l'agita devant le lit. Alors une masse de cheveux blonds sorti du lit pour jouer avec mais il vit les deux homme et marcha au mur grâce au chakra.

« Impressionnant ! » dit Hiruzen

« Oui il peut aussi faire des toiles de chakra , il ma pris dedans » dit Hana en attrapant le blond par le coup

« Il n'y a pas que moi qu'il aime apparemment » dit Kakashi

Le garçon c'était endormi dans les bras d'Hana , alors un renard sorti du lit et alla avec l'enfant et s'endormit.

« Hogage-sama si vous le permettez je voudrais l'adopté »dit Hana

« Oui je ne vois pas de problème il a l'air de bien t'aimer »dit l'Hogage

« Merci »

« Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki » di Sarutobi

Cela fait trois mois que Naruto est revenu a la civilisation il n'a plus ses cheveux qui recouvrait son corps mais il ne parle toujours pas. Une nuit Naruto sentit l'odeur du sang provenant d'un quartier , il décida d'aller voir. Naruto arriva sur le lieu du massacre et vit une ombre , il fonça sur celle-ci mais l'uchiwa grâce à son charingan la vue et le frappa au ventre. Puis il vit que c'était qu'un enfant alors il essaya de lui parlé.

« Je voudrais que tu protège mon frère » dit Itachi (pour ce qui n'avait pas comprit)

Voyant la tête de Naruto , il comprit qu'il ne comprenait pas alors il utilisa un jutsu pour lui parlé mentalement.

 _« Ecoute je voudrais que tu protège mon frère »_ dit Itachi

 _« Lui ,d'accord » répond_ Naruto en pointant Sasuke dans la rue de son quartier

« Oui pour t'aider je t'offre ceci, au revoir Naruto » dit Itachi en laissant un corbeau

Ce qui devait arriver arriva Naruto sauta sur le corbeau et l'avala tout rond , le goût était amer mais bon il vit que Sasuke s'était écroulé par terre . Il le mit sur son dos et parti chez les Inuzuka, il tapa a la porte le plus qu'il put puis s'écroula. Hana alla ouvrir et vit Naruto et Sasuke couvèrent de sang alors décida d'aller à l'hôpital. Le Hogage s'y rendit et vit Naruto éveillé et Sasuke dans un lit inconscient.

« Que c'est il passé ? »demande le Sandaime

« Naruto a ramené Sasuke Uchiwa chez moi alors je les ai amené à l'hôpital » répond Hana

« Ok »

Naruto regarda Sasuke puis il fit des couinement.

« Il va bien ? » traduit Hana

« Oui » répond un des chiens

« Sake ? » dit Naruto

Tout le monde surpris n'osa plus bouger ni parlé tellement ils étaient surpris. Il n'avait pas parlé de puis trois mois et le premier qu'il dit est « sake ». Puis tout le monde ris , il voulait dire Sasuke.

« Sasuke, Naruto pas sake »dit Kakashi

« Sasuke ! » cri Naruto

Sasuke se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital avec plein de gens autour.

« Bonjour Sasuke » dit toute les personnes présente à part le blond

« Sasuke »dit Naruto

Saduke tourna la tête et vit Naruto , il sursauta. C'est qu'il ait peur le petit Naruto de presque 9 ans.

3 ans plus tard Naruto était sur la colline des Hogages , il aimait cette endroit car il était tranquille peu de gens y venait.

 _ **« Naruto veut tu apprendre une technique ? »**_

 _« Quoi une nouvelle technique ? »_

 _ **« Oui , elle s'appelle sexy no jutsu »dit Kurama**_

 _« Génial, attend elle change de sexe la personne qui l'utilise ? »_

 _ **« Oui, pour les infiltration c'est pratique tu ne crois pas kit' ? »**_

 _« Oui tu as raison »_

 _ **« Et tu auras besoin pour t'habituer ... »chuchota Kurama**_

 _« Qu'a tu dit ? »_

 _ **« Quelle bêtise allions nous faire aujourd'hui pour le dernier jour avant l'examen final. Tu as du redoubler les années précédentes pour protéger Sasuke » mentit Kyubi**_

Naruto sentit que Kurama lui cachait quelque chose , mais bon c'était vrai la seconde partie il avait du redoubler pour rester avec Sasuke comme il avait promit à Itachi.

Fin du chapitre 2

J'espère que sa vous a plut , désolé pour le retard .

Laisser une review


	3. Chapter 3

_« pensé»_

 _«_ personne qui parle »

 _ **« pensé des démons »**_

 **« démon qui parle »**

 **Chapitre 3 : L'examen genin**

Naruto décida de peindre les visages des Hogages , pendant ce temps Hiruzen regardait par la fenêtre et vit que les visages des Hogages était peint à part celui du Yondaime. Hiruzen était sûr que cela n'était pas une coïncidence. Iruka attrapa Naruto qui essaya de fuir.

« Naruto , pourquoi as tu peint les visages des Hogages ? » cri Iruka

« Car c'est l'examen genin et qu'à près on sera moins au village » répond Naruto

« Tu vas aller les nettoyer maintenant ! »

« D'accord » dit Naruto déçu de s'être fait attraper

Quelques heures plus tard , Naruto alla à l'académie pour passer l'examen final pour devenir shinobi. Il l'avait raté les année précédente pour veiller sur Sasuke Uchiwa , son meilleur ami.

Arrivé dans la salle de classe Naruto attendit son tour pendant 25 minutes où il vit partir Shikamaru, Shoji , Shino , Sasuke et pleins d'autres. Arriva son tour. Il y avait Mizuki seul dans la salle d'évaluation.

« Fait moi des clones et une transformation » dit Mizuki avec un sourire vicieux

« Très bien » dit Naruto en faisant 30 clones et en se transformant

« Tu peux prendre ton bandeau » dit le chunin

Après la fin de l'examen il attendait dehors , puis Mizuki alla à sa rencontre.

« Vu que tu as eu le meilleur résultat tu vas pourvoir essayé de passer directement chunin » dit le chunin

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un test comme ça. » dit Naruto suspicieux

« Normal il est secret en plus c'est que pour le meilleur de l'examen »

« Alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allez voir Sasuke? » répond le jinchuriki

« Tu as eu les meilleur résultat » dit simplement Mizuki « Tu devras entré dans le bureau de l'Hokage et récupérer un rouleau avec écrit «Technique interdite» »continue Mizuki

« Ok , où seras le rendez vous ? »demande Naruto

« Au terrain numéro 13 à minuit » dit simplement le sensei

« Ok »

Naruto savait que Mizuki mentait mais autant faire ce qu'il demande pour le prendre la main dans le sac. Vers 23h30 Naruto s'introduit dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage , il sut très rapidement qu'il s'était fait repérer mais bon c'était a prévoir.

« Naruto que fait tu ici ? » demanda l'Hokage

« Désolé jiji. Sexy jutsu ! »dit Naruto en se transformant en fille

Les anbus et le Hokage s'étaient évanouis quand il ont vu l'Uzumaki en fille à poitrine généreuse et au corps parfait. Naruto entra dans le bureau et sentit un sceau sur l'armoire et posa sa main dessus.

 _ **« Tu peux le briser Naruto » dit Kurama**_

 _« Comment ? »_

 ** _« En infusant du chakra dedans en f_** ** _aisant un_ _kai_ _»_**

 _« Ok »_

Naruto fit ce que lui avait dit son démon , le sceau se brisa. Il ouvrit la porte et vit le rouleau et la clef d'une maison avec écrit « Maison de Kushina et Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki » il l'a prit car il savait que c'était ses parents donc son héritage. Il prit aussi le rouleau et se rendit au terrain numéro 13 , il était 23h45. Il décida de lire le rouleau et découvrit des kinjutsu de rang B comme le multiclonage et multiclonage explosif. Le multiclonage était utile car il permettait d'apprendre de l'expérience du clone mais c'était un peu différent pour son dérivé qui perdait la l'expérience ne explosant mais sa pouvait avoir son avantage en combat. D'autre technique y était mais il eu juste le temps de lire : « Réincarnation des âmes » car Mizuki arriva.

Fin du chapitre.

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi , dîtes moi si il y a des fautes j'essaierai de les corrigé.

Plus tard dans l'histoire va être plus active par des combats et des missions et peut-être du lemon.

Laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir

A la prochaine


	4. Chapter 4

_« pensé»_

 _«_ personne qui parle »

 _ **« pensé des démons »**_

 **« démon qui parle »**

 **Chapitre 4:** **Naruto Namikaze !**

Naruto vit Mizuki arriver , il ferma vite le rouleau.

« Naruto tu as réussi le test tu peux passer chunin » dit le chunin « Maintenant donne moi le rouleau » en tendant le bras

« Pourquoi je vous donnerai le rouleau des kinjutsu ? » dit Naruto

« Parce que c'est… , tu l'as ouvert ?! »

« Oui je m'ennuyai alors je l'ai lut , il fallait pas » dit Naruto avec un sourire

 _ **« Tu vas le combattre ? »**_

 _« Oui mais pas avec tout_ _es_ _mes technique_ _s_ _»_

« En plus tu es un traître »

« Et oui , tu m'as démasqué » dit-il avec un sourire diabolique « Mais je peux te tuer , toi l'échec des ninjas de Konoha ! »

Pour toute réponse Naruto attaqua , avec un kunaï à la main. Mizuki ne s'y attendait pas para difficilement le second kunaï que Naruto avait sortit pendant qu'il courait vers le traître. Mizuki fût blesser au niveau de la joue , c'est là qu'il vit que Naruto n'était pas un échec.

« Mais qui est tu ? » dit le traître

« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et je te battrai ! Multi-clonage ! »

Mizuki vit avec horreur plus de 500 copie de Naruto mais pas des Henge mais des vrais , les 500 copie de Naruto attaqua Mizuki avec rage , le ninja ne pouvait rien faire fasse à un genin ! Il rageait de l'avoir sous-estimé. Naruto fit dissiper ses clones.

« Manteau canin » dit Naruto en se recouvrant de chakra bleu

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença l'ex chunin avant de ce prendre le coup de poing de Naruto

Naruto avec cette technique était sous un aspect sauvage et avec des sens encore plus développé qu'avant. Il a put frappé Mizuki avant qu'il ai put

réagir. Naruto annula sa technique en voyant le chunin inconscient le nez cassé et encastré dans un mur.

« Naruto de me doit des explication de cette mascarade ! » dit une voix qu'il connaissait

« Jiji ? » dit Naruto

« Oui , tu vas me répondre ? »

« Oui mais de laquelle ? » dit Naruto sans le faire exprès

« Comment ça « laquelle » ? Il y en avait plusieurs ?! »

« Oui » dit Naruto penaud

« Et lesquelles ? »

« Celle-ci avec Mizuki , il voulait que j'aille récupérer un rouleau de technique pour soit disant pour devenir directement chunin. Et la seconde , elle dure depuis le début de l'académie jusqu'à maintenant. »

« En quoi elle consistait » dit le Hokage

« Elle consistait à redoubler l'académie jusqu'à ce que Sasuke puisse devenir genin » dit Naruto

« Et pourquoi ?! »

« Pour le protéger bien sûr , pour le donner le sourire » dit Naruto avec un ton qui paraissait logique

Bien sûr Hiruzen savait que Naruto et Sasuke était les meilleurs amis du monde et que rien ne pouvait les séparer.

« Rentre chez toi , dans une semaine rend toi à l'académie à 8h d'accord ? »

« Oui » dit Naruto en passant à côté de l'anbu au masque de chien il le renifla « On ce serait pas déjà rencontrer ? »

« Non je ne crois pas » dit l'anbu surpris

Naruto haussa les épaule et partit.

« Il est impressionnant » dit le Sarutobi

« Oui Hokage-sama , il se souvient de mon odeur après 3 ans » dit Kakashi en retirant son masque « Je suis pressé de l'avoir dans mon équipe »

« Le plus impressionnant c'est qu'il sache qui était sa famille , oui il sait qu'il est le fils de Minato et Kushina »

« Je me demande comment vous le savez »

« Je n'ai plus la clef de la demeure Namikaze-Uzumaki »

« Et vous vous demandez si il sait d'autre choses , je me trompe ? »

« Non Kakashi tu as raison , je me demande si il sait pour Kyubi »

« Oui ce serait interessant de savoir , au revoir Hokage-sama » dit le blanc en partant

« Au revoir Kakashi »

Voilà fin de ce chapitre j'espère que ça vous a plût. La semaine dernière il n'y as pas eu de chapitre car j'ai écrit une autre fic pas en entière hein mais commencé. Du coup la semaine prochaine c'est l'autre fic puis la semaine d'après celle-ci etc.

Allez bye


	5. Chapter 5

_« pensé»_

 _«_ personne qui parle »

 _ **« pensé des démons »**_

 **« démon qui parle »**

 **Chapitre 5 :** **L'équipe 7**

Après le combat contre Mizuki , Naruto chercha la maison de ses parents pour y habiter.

 _« Je me demande quel maison ça peut-être ? »_

Naruto c'était rendu dans une rue avec des manoirs abandonnés , mais aucuns des manoirs ne correspondait à sa clef. Le blond décida de se reposer dans un parc mais il se rendit compte au bout de 10 minutes que c'était le jardin d'un manoir gargantuesque il alla vérifier la porte et la joie quand il réussit à ouvrit la porte. Il visita la maison il remarqua plusieurs chambre dont la sienne et celle de ses parents. Naruto était heureux même s'il y vivra seul il était heureux de vivre dans sa maison. Il sortit deux rouleaux de sa sacoche il mit le lit d'enfant dans un rouleau grâce à un sceau et il invoqua ses affaires avec le second rouleau.

Une semaine plus tard , Naruto se leva à 7h du matin pour se rendre à l'académie. Naruto se demanda avec qui il serait dans son équipe.

« _Je me demande comment sera mon senseï , Kurama tu as une idées ? »_

 _ **« Non , pourquoi me demande-tu je ne suis pas médium ! »**_

 _« Eh ! Calme-toi Kurama , c'était juste pour savoir. Depuis que je vie ici_ _je me sens proche de mes parents. »_

 _ **« Je sais renardeau , je sais »**_

 _« Tient il y a un sceau »_ Naruto essaya la même chose que dans le bureau de l'Hokage mais rien ne se passa _« Comment ça se fait ? Je croyait que je pouvait détruire les sceau parce que je suis un Uzumaki. »_

 ** _« Seul un Uzumaki peut mettre en difficulté un autre , c'est ta mère qui a fait ce sceau , par contre pour le briser il faudra du temps tu néest pas assez bon en_ _Fuinjutsu_ _»_**

 _«_ _Dommage tu pourra m'entraîner ? »_

 _ **« Bien sûr , dépêche toi tu vas être en retard »**_

 _« Mince , merci Kurama je fonce »_

Naruto se dépêcha de s'habiller et courra jusqu'à l'académie. Il arriva 1 minute avant la sonnerie , tout les genins nouvellement diplômé était présent dans la salle de classe , Iruka avait commencé les équipe.

« Equipe 7 composé de Uchiwa Sasuke … Haruno Sakura … et … Uzumaki Naruto votre senseï sera … Hatake Kakashi qui semble être en retard »

Naruto était heureux il était avec Sakura la fille qu'il aime bien et son meilleur ami Sasuke. Sasuke de son côté était heureux il était avec son ami mais déçu car la rose était très collante.

Après 20 minutes à faire les équipes , dans la salle seulement une équipe était présente l'équipe 7. Naruto attendait en méditant pour améliorer son contrôle du chakra comme Sasuke , quant à Sakura elle regardait Sasuke en rougissant.

 _« Sauke-kun est top beau quand il médite , pourquoi Naruto essaye de faire pareil il ne réussira pas »_ pensa Sakura

Du côté de Naruto.

« Dit Kurama pourquoi tu me fait faire des techniques de contrôle de chakra ? »

 **« Pour pouvoir t'apprendre une de** **Fuinjutsu** **»**

 **«** C'est vrai ? »

 **« Oui maintenant réveille toi tu vas avoir de la visite »**

« Merci »

Naruto se réveilla de sa méditation comme Sasuke ils virent Kakashi entrer dans la salle.

 _« Il ne m'a pas fait de farce, bizarre , passons._ Bonjour , je serais votre senseï »

 _« C'est l'anbu de la semaine dernière »_

 _« Pourquoi il me parle pendant que j'observe Sasuke-kun?! »_

 _« Il a l'air puissant »_

« Allons sur le toit »

Naruto et ses camarades allèrent sur le toit de l'académie.

« Vous allez vous présenté »

« Comment on doit faire senseï ? » demanda Sakura

« Je vais commencé , je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake ce que j'aime tout et ce que je n'aime pas ça ne vous regarde pas , et je n'ai pas de rêve. Bon à vous »

« Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura , ce que j'aime (regardant Sasuke en rougissant) et ce que je n'aime pas (regardant Naruto) mon rêve est de me marier avec la personne que j'aime »

« Je m'appelle Uchiwa Sasuke , j'aime mes amis , m'entraîner je n'aime pas les lâches et les déserteurs mon rêve est de tuer une certaine personne »

 _« Toujours porté sur ses idées de meurtre envers Itachi »_ pensa Kakashi

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? »_

« Maintenant à toi tête blonde »

« Vous me connaissez déjà mais je le fait quand même »

 _« Tu me le payera Naruto »_ en voyant les tête surprise de ses deux autres élèves.

« Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze , ce que j'aime sont mes amis ,les ramens,m'entraîner , les ramens,les ramens,les ramens,les ramens ,ce que je n'aime pas sont les lâche , les déserteurs et ceux qui critique la nourriture divine que sont les ramens »

« Dit donc ça fait beaucoup de ramens »

« Vous critiquez les ramens senseï »dit Naruto avec une aura maléfique

« Non , non ,non c'est très bon les ramens »dit Kakashi en avalantt difficilement _« Il pensent comme sa mère et son père »_

« Tant mieux , on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Maintenant rien , vous allez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer demain rendez vous terrains numéro 7 à 6h »

« Bien senseï » dirent les trois élèves en même temps

Naruto rentra chez lui et prépara à manger , il se dirigea vers le sceau et le détruisit grâce à la technique de Kurama.

 _« Ca a marché , c'est quoi ce délire ? Il y a des rouleaux techniques partout c'est fou »_

 _ **« Tu trouveras sans doute la technique de ton père , le déplacement instantané »**_

 _« Cherchons alors je veux tout apprendre dans ses rouleaux »_

Fin du chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous a plut

Laisser une review !


End file.
